


ART for "We're Not Broken, Just Bent (And We Can Learn to Love Again)"

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Fan Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants





	ART for "We're Not Broken, Just Bent (And We Can Learn to Love Again)"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Not Broken, Just Bent (And We Can Learn to Love Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628752) by [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms). 



" _They sleep on the beach because Sam says there is a meteor shower peaking that night and Steve has never seen a shooting star before.  They eat sandwiches and lukewarm coke by the light of the stars reflected on the rocking water.  The air is dry and a little dusty blowing off the scrubland and sand, but it carries the tang of salt and sweetness and the faint hint of decomposing seaweed.  The night is beautiful and so is the company, and for the first time since they set out, Steve feels like he might be beginning to find what he was looking for."_


End file.
